


Fatherly Assistance

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Incest, Light Bondage, Parent/Child Incest, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It can be hard, raising a teenage daughter all by yourself. Harder when you know she's going to turn into a succubus. But at least there are steps you can take to help her with that.





	Fatherly Assistance

  
There’s a lot of problems, when you’re raising your teenaged daughter by yourself. The interests you can’t relate to, the changes in her body as puberty works on her, not being able to spend much time with her thanks to the job, all that sort of stuff.  
  
And, of course, with me, there’s the additional problem. One of… hereditary, you might say. I’d been hoping Celesta would manage to avoid it. Hell, her mother and I had done our best to make sure it did. Everything from her name to teaching her about restraint and moderation.  
  
But, just like when you develop an allergy, we exposed Cellie to too much of it, and she swung back around. Now, I know she’s having her friends call her Raven and she’s wearing dark clothes and too much eyeliner. That’s… not exactly what the sheriff wants to see his daughter doing. But for a while there, I had hoped that I had seen the worst of it.  
  
But now, as I sit down across the kitchen table from her, I know I was wrong. For the past two weeks, I’ve been noticing the signs. My grandma had taught me all about them, when I wasn’t much older than Celesta was. And ever since she was born, I’d been watching and worrying. Now, with the long stares at anyone male she sees, the lack of sleep, hell, even her sudden fondness for sausages, they’re all what Granma Anne told me to watch out for.  
  
It’s a hell of thing, knowing that your daughter’s turning into a succubus. Hell of a thing. Part of me is glad that Mary isn’t alive to see this. The rest of me still misses her.  
  
So it’s all on me to take care of this. And I’ve got to make sure I do a damn good job of it, too. Celesta’s my daughter, and I love her more than anyone else living. But I’m not going to let her snap, and kill some poor fella as she sexes him to death.  
  
“Cellie?” I ask, wrapping my hands around the mug of tea in front of me.  
  
“Yeah?” Celesta replies, flipping a strand of dyed-pink hair out from her eyes. “What’s up?”  
  
“How have you been feeling, lately?” I ask, not brave enough to jump right into things.  
  
“Just fine, Dad?” Celesta replies, rolling her eyes. “Nothing you need to worry about.”  
  
I stare at her, fingering my mustache. Celesta’s quite the beauty, even with how she’s choosing to dress and act these days. Her mother would be proud of what an attractive woman she’s turning into. Even I can appreciate how she looks, though I wish she would dress better. An oversized t-shirt isn’t the only thing a teenager should be wearing, even if the Yankees are my favorite sports team.  
  
“How has life been treating you, these past few days?” I ask, trying to creep my way towards the heart of the matter.  
  
“Everything’s going good,” Celesta replies. “Me and Midnight and Rachel are going to the game tomorrow night, and I’ve been getting good grades at school.” She flashed me a smile. “So are we cool?”  
  
“No, we’re not,” I said, in a _very_ quelling voice. It worked a lot worse on my daughter than it did on Bill Flaherty when he had his booze on, but it still got her to stay in her seat. “I want to know how you’ve been _feeling_, Cellie.”  
  
“Urg,” Celesta moaned, rolling her eyes. “I’ve been doing _fine_, Dad. Just, you know, puberty and stuff.”  
  
“And stuff,” I said, nodding slowly. I wasn’t a teenage girl myself, but I _knew_ that puberty didn’t involve outgrowing three bras in two weeks. Or, for that matter, having a general _air_ of eroticism, one that I could see that everyone else who saw Celesta was noticing, whether they wanted to or not. “Stuff you’re dealing with?”  
  
“Yeah,” Celesta said, shifting from side to side in her seat. I had pretty good peripheral vision, and could look her in the eyes even as I saw her breasts jiggle underneath her t-shirt. “And even if I can’t, Dad, _I_ want to be the one to deal with it, okay? I don’t need you coming in and waving your badge and all of that.”  
  
“Really?” I ask, still circling around the main issue, not revealing how much I know. “You aren’t feeling anything strange, when you go to school? Hang out with your,” I wasn’t able to keep my opinion of the overly-gloomy riff-raff she hung out with out of my voice, “friends?”  
  
Celesta jerked a bit at that, red appearing on her cheeks. Bingo. Yep, I thought she was starting to get that sort of feeling.  
  
“They’re just my friends, Dad,” Celesta muttered, picking up her own untouched mug of tea and staring down into the dark-brown liquid. “We’re not like that.”  
  
“Just so long as you stay like that,” I said, meaning that far more than Celesta could know. “You hear me?”  
  
“God,” Celesta whispered into her mug as she took a deep gulp from it. “Yeah, Dad,” she said in a much louder voice. “You _don’t_ need to worry about that.” She set the mug down and stared at me. “Anyway, if that’s all, then…” she trailed off, staring past me, her brow starting to furrow.  
  
I stared at her, keeping my face calm. I felt like a shitheel, doing this. But what other choice was there? Telling Celesta that she was becoming a succubus, because every few generations, someone in her family turned into one of them? It would sound nuts. No, I was going to have to show her what she was before she would believe me.  
  
“Urgh,” Celesta said, putting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. “Got a headache all of a sudden.” Her fingers started rubbing at her forehead, digging through the pink and black strands of hair. “And I’ve…” she started shifting around in her seat.  
  
“Don’t worry, Cellie,” I said, getting up and walking around the table. “I’m here for you. I’ll help you through this thing.”  
  
I stared down at her back. Underneath the t-shirt, I could see something twitching. In two spots, actually, right between her shoulders, and down at the small of her back.  
  
“Oh, God,” Celesta moaned. “I’m, I’m… Daddy!”  
  
I was a bit too close to my baby girl. I got smacked right in the face by something, as cloth teared and went reeling backwards a few steps. I rubbed my face and looked back at Celesta.  
  
The first thing I noticed were the large pair of wings flapping back and forth. The second was the long, sinuous tail twitching back and forth, coiling around the chair legs before unwinding. The third thing I noticed was that my daughter was naked.  
  
When I had seen her wearing an oversized t-shirt, I had thought that meant that she was wearing underwear underneath it as well. Not a bra, obviously, that had been obvious. But at least panties. But now, I could see that there was absolutely nothing on her body. And, looking down at the floor, I couldn’t see fragments on anything but her t-shirt. Celesta had come to talk to me while wearing exactly one item of clothing.  
  
She had been even farther along in her transformation than I had realized. If I hadn’t gotten to her tonight, then I might have been spending tomorrow trying to decide whether or not to arrest her for sucking some man dry.  
  
“Cellie?” I asked, taking a step forward and putting my hand on her bare shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Whu-what?” Celesta moaned, her hands rubbing the long, curving horns jutting up from the sides of her forehead. “I, huh?”  
  
She stumbled up from the table, knocking the chair backwards against me. I hissed as it hit me in the stomach, but kept on coming after her. She needed a bit of familiarity right now.  
  
“It’s okay, Celesta,” I said, trying to draw her into a hug. “Everything’s go-.”  
  
“I, what the hell?” Celesta said, not seeming to hear me as she kept on rubbing at her horns. “This, these are…”  
  
“It’s because of our bloodline,” I tried again, moving to a different part of the speech I had been working on. “You see, my great-great-.”  
  
“Is this a _tail_?” Celesta asked, her hand groping behind her and grabbing at the whip-thin tail and hauling it up in front of her. “What the shit?”  
  
“Language,” I snapped, knowing how absurd that was to worry about right now. “Listen, I can help you through this, and-.”  
  
“What the hell _happened _to me?” Celesta shouted, turning around and around, trying to get a good look at her new body.  
  
Finally, I reached over and grabbed her. I pulled her close to me, and gave a deep, long kiss. One hand went behind her head, keeping her mouth pressed up against mine as our lips rubbed together.  
  
It had been a while since I had kissed anybody. But I still remembered what to do. I held onto Celesta, one hand on her shoulder, the other right on the small of her back, my fingers on either side of her bran new tail.  
  
I had to admit, I was getting pretty hard. Having a terribly hot, naked teenager in my arms did that sort of thing. Even when she was my daughter. I shifted a bit, feeling my erection digging against Celesta’s stomach. I kept holding onto my daughter, though. I wasn’t going to be letting her go.  
  
Celesta wasn’t trying to get away. I looked into her eyes as I kissed her. She looked pretty shocked, but she didn’t look _mad_. Instead, there was a growing look of lust in her eyes. Especially when I felt her tongue start to press against mine as she began to kiss me back.  
  
Finally, I broke the kiss and drew my head back. I kept on holding onto her, though, making sure that she couldn’t do anything foolish. I also took the chance to look my daughter over.  
  
Celesta sure was a good looking girl, though I wasn’t sure how much of that was because she was a succubus now, versus her natural beauty. She had an hourglass figure, with a narrow waist and wide hips. And large breasts that were jiggling pretty enticingly. Her body was soft and smooth and free from any kind of scar. And her face was breathtakingly pretty, though I still didn’t approve of all the eyeliner and black lipstick that she had started using in the past year.  
  
“Daddy?” Celesta asked, looking at me with a dazed expression on her face and licking her lips. I noticed that her tongue was long and forked like a snake’s. Just one more change I was going to have to help her through. “I feel…” she closed her eyes and shivered. And since she was pressed up against me, that felt really, _really_ nice. “I feel so hot inside, Daddy.”  
  
“It’s part of who you are,” I said, placing both hands on her shoulders and looking into her wide, wet blue eyes. She started sinking downwards, and my hands went with her as she sank to her knees in front of me. “I was hoping it would skip you, but,” I sighed deeply, remembering all the things my grandma had warned me about, “it seems not.”  
  
Celesta blinked in confusion. Damnit, I wasn’t doing a good job of explaining. And she wasn’t in the state to be doing much listening, either. Not with how horny she was obviously feeling.  
  
I reached down and unzipped. My cock fell out of my pants, hard and hot and pretty damn distracting. Celesta gasped as it almost hit her in the face. It was a pretty damn big dick, alright. A full ten inches long. Even when the blood didn’t tell like it did in Celesta, it still did a thing or two to whoever had it.  
  
I didn’t even have to tell Celesta anything. She hesitated for a second before reaching up and wrapping her hand around it. She didn’t even look up at me to see if I approved. She just grabbed my cock. Well, it felt good, and I had been planning on having her do it anyways.  
  
“Oh,” Celesta whispered, so quietly I could barely even hear her. “It’s, it’s…” she kept on staring at it, running her hands up and down along my shaft. “It looks so good.”  
  
I still didn’t need to say anything as my daughter opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around my cock. It felt _good_, and I groaned, feeling her soft lips wrapped around my cock.  
  
“Listen, Celesta,” I tried again, “you’re going to be feeling some new urges now, and I want to make sure that you can handle them.”  
  
Celesta didn’t look up at me. Her eyes were crossed as she started to move up and down along my cock, going back and forth in a steady motion. I moaned, feeling her tongue wrapping around my pecker, seemingly from top to bottom. It was _great_.  
  
This wasn’t going to work. Celesta was in no shape to listen to anything I had to say. I was going to have to wait until the lust she was feeling was satisfied. _Then_, maybe, she’d be able to grasp what had happened to her. That was probably going to take a while. A _very_ long while. But if it helped my daughter, then I was going to do it.  
  
I reached down and wrapped my hands around her horns. They were room temperature, and as hard as, well, bones underneath my fingers. They still looked pretty, with light, thin pink lines running through them. They were at the perfect spot to serve as handlebars.  
  
Celesta had moved all the way down my shaft. I looked down at her, and saw that her nose was pressed right up against my skin, buried in curls of dark hair. As good as her lips felt, wrapped around me, her tongue was _amazing_. I sighed, feeling my thick shaft twitching inside of her mouth. She had swallowed the entire thing on her first go.  
  
In that case, I supposed there wasn’t a thing I could to do her that would prove a problem. I started pushing backwards on her horns, forcing her back up along my cock. She easily went, not putting up any resistance. And she didn’t start as I pulled her back down, either, beginning to push and pull her along my shaft.  
  
It felt so damn good. It had been a long time since I had even taken care of myself. Without Mary, there just hadn’t seemed to be much of a point. But now, with my daughter’s mouth and tongue wrapped around my cock, I was remembering just how damned _good_ a blowjob could feel.  
  
There was a long sight more to being a succubus than just having those horns and a tail, obviously. A tail that I could see sliding around behind Celesta, wrapping around anything in reach and squeezing tight before letting go. She was damn good at sex. I was pretty sure she had never been with anyone, since the town sheriff could hear about that sort of thing quick like. And here she was, taking a ten-inch long dick all the way down to the root on her very first try.  
  
I wondered what else she was going to prove good at. Part of me was worried about how my only child was going to find out about that. The rest of me? The rest of me was getting my cock sucked by a tremendously hot, tremendously skilled teenager. And anyways, a succubus had sex. That was a defining feature about them.  
  
In something of a miracle, I could actually see past Celesta’s head and her boobs as she bobbed up and down along my rod. She was masturbating, one hand in between her thighs, and making enough noise I could hear her even as she went up and down along my shaft.  
  
Well, let her have her fun. I was letting her suck my cock precisely so that she could work out all the lust that she was feeling. Masturbating _had_ to be a good way to help with that.  
  
Hopefully not too good of a way, because if Celesta’s head cleared after an orgasm right now, _I_ wasn’t going to be in any shape to explain things to her. My dick was _far_ too hard and aching for that to happen. I needed to cum before I was going to be up to explaining things to her. Maybe more than once, because with how turned on I was, a mere one orgasm wasn’t going to be cutting things anymore.  
  
I was busy pulling Celesta’s head back and forth along my dick, her new horns doing a _great_ job of serving as handholds. And she was doing a great job at sucking my cock as well. She was doing almost as good on her first try as Mary had gotten in the few short years we had together. It felt a bit disloyal to be thinking about that, but it was true.  
  
Celesta’s tongue was simply _amazing_, moving all over my cock, whether or not my shaft was inside of her mouth. I looked down and saw the long, forked tongue coiled around my shaft, all the way to the base, wiggling around in a slow rotation. And her lips, too, big and soft, rubbing along whatever part of my rod my daughter’s tongue wasn’t reaching. I just flat out couldn’t believe how good all of this was feeling.  
  
I wondered how much Celesta’s neck was bulging as I slid my cock down her throat. She was taking every inch of me, and my dick was far too large to sit entirely in her mouth. Was I going all the way down her throat, to her shoulders? From this angle, I just couldn’t tell. The thought came to me of Celesta laying on her back, head hanging off of the kitchen table as she gave me a blowjob. _That_ was one way I’d be able to see how far she was taking my cock in her throat. And it would feel just as good as it did now, I was sure.  
  
I still wasn’t going to cum from it, not any time soon. Along with the huge shaft I had, I had a _lot_ of sexual stamina. And a refractory period that had never once lasted more than sixty seconds. And I only had a light leavening of succubus blood. Celesta was a full-fledged succubus. What was her stamina going to be like?  
  
I’d helped her through thick and thin, and I was going to keep on helping her now. She was my daughter, after all. No matter what it took, I was going to make damn sure Celesta was satisfied.  
  
I was moving Celesta’s faster and faster along my cock. I was rock hard, and I _needed_ some relief. Far harder than I should be, really. I wasn’t sure I had ever been this _aching_ before. Damn succubus magic, I supposed.  
  
I was feeling pretty good as I fucked my daughter’s face. Her head was really moving fast as I pushed and pulled her up and down along my shaft. She was making sounds, too, not just the wordless, instinctive sounds from getting her mouth filled but doing some _moaning_. It sounded sweet.  
  
I was getting to the end of my limit. Sure, I had a lot of stamina, always had. But Celesta was still bringing me to the edge of what I could handle. A few more minutes of this, and that was going to be _it_.  
  
I could tell that it was going to be a good orgasm. A very, very good orgasm, a better one than I had gotten in years. And even if it was because I was going to be cumming down my daughter’s throat, I was still looking forward to it. Looking forward to it quite a bit, really.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” I said, looking down into my daughter’s big blue eyes. “Maybe that will be enough to get you thinking clearly.”  
  
I had no idea if it would or not. I hoped so. A fellow didn’t want to using his daughter like this without her even knowing what was happening. At least I could take some comfort in knowing that if Celesta _did_ know what was going on, that she was giving her dad one of the best blowjobs he’d ever gotten, she’d be able to stop it.  
  
I came. I came _hard_. I could feel my cock twitch in Celesta’s mouth, pressing against the roof of her mouth for a minute. And then shot after shot of cum started to flow out of me, an unending, steady stream of semen. I gasped, my hands squeezing down tight on Celesta’s horns.  
  
The orgasm was amazing. Lights were dancing in front of my eyes as I stared down at Celesta, her own eyes as wide as saucers as she tried to look at my pecker, half in and half out of her mouth. It was a damn close thing to keep my standing upright, instead of falling flat on my face, my legs were a-quaking and a-quivering so much.  
  
I hadn’t cum in a week, week and a half. And all of that stored up semen was getting pumped into Celesta. She couldn’t handle it all. I could feel her mouth working, trying to swallow everything I was shooting into her. But thick white streams were still falling out of her mouth, down onto her large breasts. Her hands had come up and were pressed against my thighs, through my pants as she rocked back and forth, desperately trying to swallow everything I was shooting into her.  
  
Finally, my orgasm ended. I sighed, feeling a weight I hadn’t even known was there get lifted off of my shoulders. And there was still a surge of energy filling me up, _demanding_ some more action. Damn, I was used to being able to go for another round after my first orgasm, but how long had it been since I had _needed_ to do so? I couldn’t have been much older than Celesta.  
  
I pulled Celesta off of my shaft. I was still hard. Not _as_ hard as I had been, but my cock was still at nine, nine and a half inches. I looked down at Celesta as she started to wipe her hand across her chin, scooping up the semen that had drooled onto her. Her shoulders were shaking as she looked down at it, the thick white cum clinging to her fingers as she spread them apart.  
  
And then she started licking them clean. She put one finger after another into her mouth, and I could see her tongue making her cheeks bulge out as she licked them. It was enough to give me the last little bit of stimulation I needed for my cock to become fully erect once more.  
  
“Celesta?” I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder as she took her thumb out of her mouth. Her tongue followed for a few inches before sliding back inside. “Celesta, how are you feeling?”  
  
“Daddy?” Celesta asked, looking up at me and smiling. There was a smile on her face, but it wasn’t one of pure happiness. There was a _hunger_ to it, a hunger that said that she was still feeling the need inside of her. “Your cum tastes so _good_, Dad.” She wrapped a hand around my shaft and started stroking it. “Can I get some more?”  
  
I sighed. Obviously the succubus was still in charge, and not Celesta. Well, there was a way to deal with that.  
  
“On your feet, girl,” I said, picking her up and looking her over. Her wings were slowly beating back and forth, and didn’t give any sign of hiding themselves. “Why don’t we go to your room?”  
  
“Sure thing, Dad!” Celesta said excitedly, turning around and heading straight for her bedroom.  
  
I followed her, looking at the wings that had folded in on themselves as Celesta walked through the kitchen door, and the twitching tail. And, frankly, her butt, which had a nice sway from side to side as she walked. A very nice sway.  
  
“You’re going to fuck me, right?” Celesta asked. “Because I really, _really_ need to get fucked, Dad. I mean,” she shivered, her tail twitching from side to side, “you have _no_ idea how much I need a cock in my cock. Fingers just aren’t going to cut it.”  
  
I lowered my gaze a bit. I could see shiny streaks running down the insides of her thighs. And it did make sense that a succubus was only _really_ going to find pleasure with others. And as horny as I was feeling, the chance at my daughter’s pussy was an attractive idea.  
  
I glanced around Celesta’s room as we stepped inside. I didn’t come in here that often, because of how mad she got when I did. As a sheriff, I’d learned when to pick a fight and when not to, and how Celesta decorated her room _really_ wasn’t worth the effort.  
  
There were still the posters of interchangeable bands with enough makeup on they looked like pandas. And enough discarded clothing around to assemble three different outfits, all in shades of black and purple. It was quite the mess, really.  
  
And it _really_ wasn’t nearly as important as taking care of my daughter was. Taking _good_ care of my daughter, too. Celesta had happily bounced forward, and was sitting on her bed, staring up at me, a lustful, _eager_ smile on her face.  
  
“Come on, Dad,” she said, spreading her long legs apart, “can’t you see how wet I am?” She rubbed her pussy, and I could hear a wet sound coming from there. “Don’t you know how much I _need_ you?”  
  
“I’m coming, Cellie,” I said, pulling my shirt off and stepping out of my pants. Celesta looked at me with a whole heaping of lust. I liked to think that even at my age, I still managed to keep myself in shape. “Hold your horses.”  
  
A minute later, I was joining her on her bed. She swung herself around so that she was laying flat on her back, head on her pillow. Was that really comfortable for her, with her wings? Well, she was the one to choose the position, so I supposed it had to be.  
  
“I need this, Daddy,” Celesta whined, wiggling around on the bed and making for some nice jiggling as she looked up at me. “I’ve been thinking about you for the past month, and,” she trailed off, shivering as she ran her hands down my upper body, before wrapping them around my dick. “I think it’s going to be even better than I thought it would be,” she said with a sigh.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. She had been thinking about me? Lusting after me? News to me. Well, at least it would make this all go a lot easier, and maybe avoid any sort of dust-up later on once she got her head screwed on straight again.  
  
“I’m here for you,” I said, not coming up with anything better to say. “I’ve always been here for you, Cellie.”  
  
“And now I _need_ you, Daddy,” Celesta said, reaching down and spreading herself open, showing off her pussy as her fingers spread open her petals. “I need you so bad.”  
  
I could agree with that. She was outright _dripping_, thick streams of arousal running out of her pussy and down onto her bed. I put my hands on her thighs, and could feel her muscles twitching underneath her skin. She moaned at the touch, a sweet little sound that sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
I gently guided my shaft in until I was resting against Celesta’s entrance. I could feel the arousal coating the tip of my lower head, and I could feel how soft and yielding her lower lips were. It felt _nice_. Heh, teenager pussy really was the best. And now I was old enough to properly appreciate it, instead of being so caught up in my own head. Or maybe it was succubus pussy that was so good. Either way, I was going to enjoy this.  
  
Not, I reminded myself, that my enjoyment was the reason for this. If Celesta’s head cleared enough for her to understand what I had to say before I came, then that would mean that I stopped to explain what was happening to her. Part of me hoped that didn’t happen, mind.  
  
At any rate, I pushed myself forward, sinking into my daughter’s untouched pussy. And it was _amazing_. We both gasped as I entered her, her inner walls opening up around me as I went deeper and deeper into her. I didn’t stop until I was pressed right up against what had to be her cervix. There was no hymen. I wondered if that meant a succubus never had something that served as a proof of virginity, or if _Celesta_ had lost it.  
  
Either way, I wasn’t broken up over _not_ having my daughter bleeding and in pain. Instead, it was all pleasure. I looked down at her, and saw her wide smile as she stared up at me. She looked really, truly happy as I held myself inside of her. There was still a good few inches of my cock outside of her, but if she was full, then she was full.  
  
“Good,” Celesta whined, twitching back and forth. “It feels so good, so deep inside of me.”  
  
“Good,” I said, reaching down and rubbing her stomach. “I’m glad.”  
  
I started to move back and forth, drawing my shaft in and out of her. As I did so, I looked over her. Celesta looked _amazing_, there was no other word for it. Completely naked, for one, every inch of her body on display. And there were her breasts. They were _nice_ breasts, jiggling as I thrust into her over and over again. And, even more important, there was her face. Her beautiful, happy, wide-open face, with the narrow nose and the pointed chin. Strands of pink and black hair had fallen across her forehead, and she swiped them back with one hand, tucking them behind her horns as I drove into her over and over again.  
  
I lowered myself down, until I was right on top of her. I could feel her breasts pressing against my own chest, and her breath was puffing against my face. Her hands instantly went up to wrap themselves around my back, and her legs followed a few seconds later, clamping down around my waist. I had to laugh at that.  
  
“Now you’re finally ready to be close to your old man, eh?” I said, ruffling her hair.  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” Celesta moaned, her head tilting back. “Fuck me, Daddy.” She shivered. “Fuck me harder.”  
  
I did the best I could, leaning forward and wrapping Celesta in a tight hug. Our bodies were pressed very close together, and I had to admit, it felt _great_ to feel her soft form pressed up against mine. The two of us leaned in at the same time for a kiss, pressing our lips together. I could feel the base of her horns slightly digging into my forehead, but it was barely noticeable, certainly not compared to having such a soft, hot body in my arms. Hot in several senses of the word, too.  
  
My hips were working hard, driving my shaft in and out of Celesta’s pussy over and over again. It was _amazing_. The heat, the tightness, the wetness, all of it, absolutely fantastic. I felt a tad guilty, thinking of Mary, but it was true. I had never fucked a pussy better than this one.  
  
I couldn’t quite decide if knowing it was my daughter’s pussy made things hotter, worse, or didn’t affect it at all. At any rate, I wasn’t stopping, and I kept on moving in and out of her, over and over again, filling her up with my cock, spreading her out and poking against her cervix with every thrust.  
  
Celesta was moaning and wiggling underneath me on her bed, her face bright and excited as I thrust into her over and over again, never stopping. Her fingernails were digging into my back, but I didn’t let the slight amount of pain stop me from fucking her.  
  
The two of us were kissing pretty hard. Well, maybe kissing wasn’t the right word. It was more like we were joined together so tightly there was no way for either of us to pull apart. My tongue was sliding into her mouth, pressing against her own tongue, and our lips were firmly locked together as we both grunted and groaned.  
  
“Dad,” Celesta moaned, pulling her head back just enough to gasp. “Daddy, it’s good, your cock is good inside of me, it’s so much better than I ever thought it would be.”  
  
“You’re amazing too,” I said, my voice tense as I tried to focus on sliding in and out of her. “Celesta, you have such an amazing pussy.” I shivered, feeling her muscles squeezing down around my dick through her inner walls. “I love your pussy.”  
  
“I thought about this so much,” Celesta said, not seeming to listen to anything I was saying. “Thought about, thought it was bad, but,” she gave a whole body shiver that felt _fantastic_, “I was wrong, I was so wrong.” She gave me a bright smile. “It’s the best thing in the world!”  
  
I had to agree with her. Fucking a sixteen year old, at my age, well, that was against the law. Fucking my daughter, at any age? Even more illegal. But I didn’t _care_. She felt too good, wrapped around me too tightly, she was too soft underneath my hands, for me to want to do anything else.  
  
Part of me really hoped it was the succubus doing this, and not my own urges. Well, we’d see in the next few days, I supposed, If I still felt this burning, _needy_ lust towards Celesta.  
  
For now, I just focused on driving in and out of Celesta. A girl who was shaking more and more in my arms. I thought she was getting pretty close to her orgasm. I picked up the pace, just a bit, trying to coax over the edge into her orgasm. And maybe then, even though I was feeling _very_ good myself, we could have a talk about how her sex drive just tripled in strength, and, oh yes, how come she had those wings and tail and horns now. She might be interested in learning about hose, and how to retract them so she could go to school tomorrow.  
  
“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Celesta moaned, her blue eyes wide open as she stared into my own, brown eyes. “I’m going to cum!” Her head twisted and turned, and almost hit me in the face with her horns. “I’m going to-!”  
  
Celesta came. And I had to admit, it was a pretty impressive orgasm. She started off by clamping down _tight_ around my cock, her inner walls squeezing down like a velvet vise. Then she started moaning, her black-painted lips falling open as she groaned, voice rising and falling. Then she began to thrash in my arms, going this way and that as I tried to hold down onto her, keeping her from throwing me off of her.  
  
It was a pretty impressive orgasm to watch. I was impressed at how much pleasure she was obviously feeling, the arousal seeming to run through her body like a jolt of electricity. And it _felt_ good as well, her pussy massaging my cock and her breasts pressed firmly against my chest.  
  
I stopped thrusting, waiting to see what would happen at the end of it. And believe me, it was _hard_ to stop fucking her, with how good my cock felt, her soft, soft folds wrapped around my shaft. But I managed it, and stared down at her, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
It took a good twenty, thirty seconds before Celesta finally stopped cumming. She sagged down onto her bed, sweat running down her forehead in large drops. She stared up at me and smiled, her mouth open wide as she panted for breath.  
  
“Oh my god,” she said, happily, “that was amazing, Dad.” She ran a hand through her hair. “It was way better than touching my pussy ever was.” Her grin sharpened. “Let’s do it again.”  
  
“Are you sure?” I asked, gesturing at the wings on either side of her body. “Don’t you want to know why you’re like this?”  
  
“No,” she said quickly, instantly. “That orgasm was the best I’ve ever had. I want to have one just as good again.” She started rocking back and forth against me, as much as she could when underneath me and pinned against her bed. “Don’t you want that, too?”  
Well, yes, I did. And, just as importantly, it was obvious that Celesta wasn’t going to be up for much in the way of listening until she came again. At least. Who knew how many orgasms it would really be before she was able to get her head on straight?  
  
And so I started fucking my daughter again, sliding in and out of her. Her pussy was even wetter than it had been, somehow. And that was quite the feat. I kept fucking her, bringing a hand up from behind her back to start playing with her breasts.  
  
They were _very_ nice breasts, too. My hand could easily sink into them with room to spare. I could feel a stiff nipple digging into my palm as I kneaded and squeezed my daughter’s boobs. She made a very nice sound as I did so and arched her back, pressing her chest even more firmly against my hand.  
  
“Touch me, Dad,” Celesta said, sounding soft and happy and contented. “Touch me all over. Never, ever stop.”  
  
I did my best, really exploring her boobs as I drove my hips back and forth, going in and out of her. Celesta started moaning and mewling as I touched her, twitching around underneath me. There was a big smile on her face as she stared up at me. I smiled back down at her, as I kept on playing with her boobs.  
  
Celesta was twitching a bit with every thrust into her, as I filled her up over and over again. She was moaning, too, a fresh, sweet sound escaping every time I entered her. It sounded _very_ nice, and made me so much more excited over what I was doing, making me feel like there was a fire burning inside of me.  
  
“My body feels so _hot_,” Celesta said, pressing herself even more firmly against me. “Like, like, I’m in a hot tub, and every inch of me is letting the heat sink down into me.”  
  
I nodded, not paying her quite as much attention as I should. My dick was feeling too damn good, as I moved in and out of her, over and over again. My orgasm was still a long ways off, and I was glad that we had opened up tonight with a blowjob. I wanted to enjoy my daughter’s tight, wet pussy for as long as I could before I had to cum.  
  
I hadn’t felt like this for years. Decades, even. Celesta was just so tight and hot, I could barely keep my head straight as I sank into her hot pussy over and over again. And she seemed to be enjoying just as much as I did. Maybe even more, as she made sinful, sweet sounds over and over again, staring up at me with big, happy eyes.  
  
“So good,” Celesta said again, “so good, Daddy’s dick inside of me is so good.” She opened her eyes and gave me a bright, beaming smile. “So good, Daddy, love you so much, don’t stop.”  
  
I nodded, and kept on fucking her, sliding in and out of her wet, tight pussy. Of course I wasn’t going to stop. Not until she was able to start actually _thinking_ again, taking in what was going on and responding to it like a rational person would.  
  
Of course, I was getting pretty out of it myself, focusing more and more on how her pussy felt as I thrust into her over and over again. It was getting hard to focus on anything but the warm, wet, wonderful hole I was using. I hoped that if Celesta did cum, then I’d be able to actually pull out of her and talk to her.  
  
“Don’t want this to ever end,” Celesta said, pushing back against me. “Want you to keep on fucking me, forever and ever.” She smiled at me, before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. “You want that too, right, Dad? To keep on fucking me?”  
  
“Yes, dear,” I said. And it was pretty much true. I _did_ want to keep on fucking her, over and over again. I just knew the difference between what I wanted and what was a good idea. “I’ll keep on fucking you for as long as you want.”  
  
Celesta smiled, and we kissed again. Her tongue literally managed to wrap itself around mine as we kissed. It was pretty hot, and I kept on kissing and groping and fucking her. I didn’t _want_ to stop.  
  
And even though I could tell I was about to cum, I knew that I wouldn’t be stopping for long after that, either. If I stopped at all.  
  
I groaned as I pushed myself deep inside of Celesta. She made a pretty sweet sound herself as I rested against her cervix, staring down into her eyes. She had a _huge_ smile on her face as she looked up at me.  
  
I started to cum again. It wasn’t as intense of an orgasm as it had been last time, but it was still one of the top ten orgasms of my life. I gasped, feeling my heart pounding in my chest like a jackhammer as I felt my rod twitch and pulse inside of my daughter, filling her up with semen.  
  
“DadDDDDddddy!” Celesta moaned, her shoulders working as she took a deep breath before screaming again. This time, there weren’t any words to it. Just an endless, lusty moaning as she felt me pump my cum deep inside of her.  
  
I was trembling pretty badly, too, feeling my shaft pumping shot after shot of semen into her. It was _amazing_, I could feel her pussy drinking up everything I gave her. I didn’t want to stop, I wanted this moment of orgasm to keep on going forever.  
  
It didn’t, of course. It only _seemed_ like it lasted forever. After less than a minute, my orgasm stopped, and I was left panting for breath, looking down at Celesta.  
  
There was a big, _big_ smile on her face as she twitched around underneath me. I wasn’t sure if anything was actually going on upstairs, or if all she was feeling right now was the pleasure from her orgasm. It was hot either way, with how she was breathing in and out, her chest rising and falling as she panted for breath.  
  
“Daddy,” she whispered, “Daddy’s cum is inside of me.” She sighed happily and squeezed down around me, her pussy massaging my penis. “So hot.”  
  
I nodded a bit jerkily. My heart was still pounding in my chest, barely slowing down as I fought for breath. I was feeling a bit worn out. Though I was still more than willing to do _anything_ that would get Celesta back to normalcy. No matter how good it felt, I thought with a small smile.  
  
“Your cock feels so good inside of my pussy,” Celesta said, hugging me tightly. “I thought it would feel good, but _wow_.” She smiled, her tongue flicking out from between her lips for a second. “It was even better than that.”  
  
“I’m glad,” I said. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“All nice and tingly,” Celesta said. “I’m pretty close to my orgasm. You can give it to me, right?”  
  
“Of course,” I said, “I’ll fuck you for as long as you need me to.”  
  
“You’re the best, Daddy,” Celesta said. She paused for a second before brightening up. “Dadddddy?” She asked in a girlish, flirty tone.  
  
“Yes?” I asked, recognizing an attempt to wheedle something out of me when I heard it.  
  
“Can you go get your handcuffs out from the cruiser?” Celesta asked, bringing her hands together in front of her and rubbing her wrists together.  
  
“If that’s what you want,” I said, shaking my head as I slid out of her. Celesta made a whining sound as my stiff dick slid out of her pussy, but she didn’t actually stop me from leaving her pussy.  
  
I glanced down at her pussy as I got off of the bed. A thick flood of semen was leaking from her pussy, running down onto her sheets. As I watched, Celesta reached down and started rubbing her clit, smiling at me as she did so.  
  
I smiled back, and headed for the garage. It was a damn good thing I parked inside, so that I wouldn’t have to step outside to grab the cuffs. Too damn cold, and, also, naked.  
  
In just a few minutes, I was back in Celesta’s bedroom, the handcuffs and key in one hand. Celesta was waiting for me, still stretched out on her bed and completely naked. Her hands were clutching at the headboard, her wrists pressed together. She gave me a big smile as I stepped back inside.  
  
“Welcome back, Dad,” Celesta said, spreading her legs _wide_, way wider than she had been able to. Another little benefit, I supposed. “I missed you,” she added in a voice that practically a purr.  
  
I nodded as I stepped up to her. She held her hands together and gave me a bright smile. Within a second or two, I had my daughter’s hands cuffed to the headboard. I had a lot of practice in cuffing people, but I had to admit that this was a new one for me.  
  
But I wasn’t complaining. Celesta looked damn hot like this, wiggling back and forth and making the handcuffs jangle as she tugged at them. Of course, the fact that she was still completely and utterly naked helped with how hot she looked.  
  
“Oh man,” Celesta said, “this feels nice.” She gave them another yank. “Really nice. Even better then when I did it myself.”  
  
“What?” I asked, looking at her.  
  
Celesta paused, her eyes widening. Then she quickly smiled and spread her legs, one leg hanging off of her bed, the other propped up against the wall.  
  
“Okay, Dad, how about you have another go at my pussy, okay?” She said quickly, almost tripping over her words. “I _really_ need you back inside of me.”  
  
I gave her a long, considering look. Usually, that kind of look could make all but the worst sort of drunks simmer back down. Celesta just kept on smiling at me.  
  
Finally, I sighed. There could be time for that later. For now, I might as well fuck her again. After all, the sooner she was thinking clearly, the sooner this could all get wrapped up. And after all, I wanted Celesta to be as normal as a girl as she could be, given the whole succubus thing.  
  
I joined her on the bed again, nestling down in between her thighs. I looked over her body once more. She was still _such_ an erotic sight. I couldn’t believe how hot she looked.  
  
I reached down and grabbed her leg, bringing it on up and pressing it against my chest. That raised her pussy up a bit, presenting it at a better angle for me to enter. And I could feel Celesta trembling against me, little jitters of pleasure running through her. It was pretty erotic, and managed to get stir my erection back, making up the small amount of lost ground that had happened as I had went to get the handcuffs.  
  
Now, I was ready and twitching. I leaned forward, and rested my shaft against Celesta’s entrance once again. She looked up at me, with a great big smile on her face. I could still see the arousal in her eyes, the _need_ for me to enter her, to make her cum over and over again.  
  
I sank in, once more feeling her pussy wrapping itself around me. Celesta moaned, a quiver running through her entire body. Her pussy felt even better the second time around than the first. It was so _wet_ and soft and warm and perfect. Soft and tight, a bit of a contradiction, but not one I was going to waste much time thinking over. Not when there was a sinfully hot teenager wrapped around my pecker.  
  
“Come on, Daddy,” Celesta said, bucking her hips against mine, shifting around underneath me, “fuck me, fuck me hard. Don’t you want to fuck your teenage daughter?”  
  
“Watch your mouth,” I said as calmly as I could as I slid in and out of her. “You just focus on being a good girl for me, you hear?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy,” Celesta moaned, quickly nodding her head, “I’ll be your sweet baby girl, just please, please, please, keep on fucking me!”  
  
I squeezed down tightly around her thigh, feeling her leg twitching against my upper body as I slid in and out of her. It was even easier to fuck her pussy now than it had been last time, since my cum was acting as extra lubricant, on top of what she was already producing.  
  
Celesta’s breasts were bouncing back and forth with every thrust. They were pretty enticing, and my fingers flexed, imagining what it would feel like to have those soft mounds underneath my hands once again. Or wrapped around my shaft. They were certainly big enough.  
  
“Do you like my boobies, Daddy?” Celesta asked, pushing herself upwards, in an arching motion, making her breasts jiggle back and forth. “They’re all yours, Daddy. You can do whatever you want with them, they’re here for you to use.” She shivered, closed her eyes and smiled. “Every bit of me, Daddy, you can use all of me to do whatever you want.”  
  
Somehow, Celesta got even wetter as she said that. I was making some pretty loud noises every time I thrust into her, my thick shaft spearing deep inside of her and making her moan. And her muscles were still squeezing down around my shaft, kneading and massaging it as I fucked my little girl.  
  
One hand was wrapped around Celesta’s thigh. My other was down on her pussy, slowly rubbing at her clit. It felt nice, pressing that little nub and seeing Celesta squirm and listening to the sounds she made. It was very nice indeed.  
  
And, unlike human women, she could take a lot of stimulation there before I had to back off. Eight, ten seconds of constant contact, me pressing down and rubbing the stiff clit before I withdrew, and let her recover a bit. The sounds Celesta made while I was touching her were hugely, unbelievably erotic.  
  
Everything about her was hot. Well, obviously. She was a succubus. But even knowing that didn’t change how erotic I found her. I was starting to realize that she was the hottest person I had ever been with. I felt guilty over that, thinking of Mary. But it was true. My daughter was far hotter and better at fucking than my wife had been. And that was going to keep me up tonight, I was sure.  
  
“Touch me again, Daddy,” Celesta moaned, her tongue flicking out to run over her black lips. “Fuck me again, touch me again, I need to cum!”  
  
I brushed my finger along Celesta’s clit once more. And, once more, she came. It was a startingly intense orgasm, as her back lifted up off of the bed and her arms yanked at the headrest. Wood creaked, and for a second, I thought it might break.  
  
I looked back down at Celesta’s actual body. She was shaking and quivering, rolling around on the bed. Her leg even escaped from my grasp as she came, she was moving around so much.  
  
Her pussy was squeezing down tight around my dick, her wet folds massaging my rod. It felt amazing, and I softly moaned, feeling the pleasure from my groin shooting up throughout my body. It was a struggle to keep myself under control, with how good I was feeling.  
  
“Again,” Celesta moaned, looking up at me. She was still cumming, or at least feeling the aftereffects of her orgasm. “I want to cum again, Daddy!”  
  
That was something I was glad to help her with. I reached down and grabbed her hips, lifting her up a bit. She squealed with happiness, putting me in mind, for a second, of when she had been younger, and Mary had still been alive. Our family had been more… normal, back then.  
  
Well, those days weren’t coming back. And Celesta was here, now, and she was a succubus who needed a clear head before I would be able to explain anything to her. So I kept on fucking her, using the new angle to drive myself inside with more powerful thrusts, making her body rock as I went into her over and over again.  
  
Celesta looked like she couldn’t possibly be enjoying herself anymore. Her wings were weakly beating against the bed, using the small amount of room they had to move in. Her tail was thrashing from side to side, coiling out to wrap around me or her or anything within two feet of it.  
  
I was feeling pretty good myself. My orgasm was slowly rising up inside of me, as I looked down at my naked, handcuffed daughter wiggling around on the bed underneath me. Her pussy was just so _amazing_, so wet and soft and wonderful. Actually, soft applied to most of her body.  
  
“Are you going to cum inside of me again, Daddy?” Celesta asked. “It feels so _good_ when Daddy cums inside of me.” She closed her eyes and shivered. “That hot, hot cum filling me up, shooting around everywhere inside of me.” She opened her eyes and licked her lips, her tongue sliding along pale skin and black-painted lips. “I love it, Daddy, I love getting fucked and I love getting filled up with cum.”  
  
She sure knew what to say to get a man motivated. I was already fucking her pretty damn hard and fast, with my cock so hard it almost hurt. But her words made the fire inside of me grow even hotter. I started _really_ fucking her, pounding into her over and over again, fucking her _hard_, driving myself forward, pushing as much of my cock into her as I could.  
  
And Celesta loved it. She was so _tight_ around me, and I could feel her muscles working through her inner walls on me. Everything about her was sinfully hot. And I was sure I would be thinking the same even if she wasn’t showing her horns and tail and all, and was wearing clothes. The sooner I could talk to her about her new nature, the better.  
  
“Cum inside of me, Daddy,” Celesta moaned, pushing herself against me. “Cum inside of me, fill my pussy up with your cum.” She shivered, staring up at me with wide blue eyes. “Can’t you feel how wet I am? I _need_ Daddy’s cum.”  
  
Yep, she did. Well, she needed somebody’s cum. That was how succubuses kept themselves going, feeding off of orgasms. At least I was prepared, and I was able to properly satisfy her, making sure that she got what she needed, while staying safe myself. And it felt so good in the process.  
  
I was just seconds away from my orgasm. I looked down at Celesta. She was staring up at me, with an eager expression on her face. She _wanted_ to cum, she wanted _me_ to cum, and she was so obvious about her desires.  
  
And I gave her what she was wanting. I could feel my orgasm boiling up inside of me. I didn’t try to push it back, I just let myself cum.  
  
And, once again, I was cumming inside of my daughter. I was filling her up with semen, shooting jet after jet of cum deep inside of her. The load wasn’t as large as it had been last time, and certainly not what it had been the time before that. But it still felt so damn good to cum.  
  
And Celesta enjoyed my orgasm almost as much as I did. She squirmed around, barely kept in place by the handcuffs and me still being in between her legs. And the look on her face as she felt me paint her insides white with semen once more was truly wonderful. I couldn’t remember when my daughter had last looked this happy before tonight.  
  
My balls twitched as I emptied myself inside of Celesta. I really, _really_ hoped that this would be enough to satisfy my daughter. Because I wasn’t sure how much more I could handle. I wasn’t getting any younger, and three rounds of sex, one after another, with a hot, teenage succubus was getting near the limits of what I could handle. Especially with work tomorrow.  
  
Luckily, Celesta was cumming again as well. Even as I was distracted with my orgasm, I could feel her twitching and squeezing down around my cock, in the way that I had quickly learned meant that she was cumming. She was moaning and groaning, and a large, half-brainless smile was spreading across her face as she was filled up with semen once more.  
  
Finally, my orgasm stopped. I gasped for air, feeling sweat trickling down my forehead. Damn, my heart was pounding away inside my chest like a woodpecker. If this didn’t get Celesta satisfied, I wasn’t sure what I was going to do.  
  
“Cellie?” I asked, staring down at my daughter’s face as the orgasm slowly washed out of her. “How you doing, girl?”  
  
“Just fine, Daddy,” Celesta said drowsily. “I’m so nice and warm and full.” She lifted her head to stare down at her lower belly. “So full.” She lifted her head and smiled at me. “Thank you, Daddy.”  
  
“Not a problem,” I said. Not a problem to have my teenage daughter fuck and suck me. That kind of thing could look pretty bad in the wrong light. “So you liked it?”  
  
“Oh, oh, Dad, oh, that was wonderful,” Celesta moaned, giving me a large, happy smile as she sagged down onto her bed. “That was the best thing to have ever happened to me.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear it,” I said, letting her drop down to her bed. “And how are you _feeling_, Cellie?”  
  
“Really, _really_ good,” Celesta said. She wiggled around on the bed a bit, sighing happily. “Like, _wow_.” She kept on smiling and glanced down at her waist, as her tail flicked out and wrapped around her leg. “Um, what’s all of this?”  
  
“Well,” I said, drawing myself out of my daughter’s cum-filled pussy, “why don’t we get cleaned up and then we can have a chat about this?”  
  
After all, I wasn’t going to tell my daughter about her heritage when she was naked, handcuffed to her bed and drooling my cum out of her pussy. That would just be _wrong_.  
  
I was the sheriff. There were standards I was supposed to uphold.


End file.
